<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two That Are One by Hellyjellybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154021">Two That Are One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean'>Hellyjellybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1000 word writing challenge, Dark, Dark Rey, Dark Reylo, Empress Rey, F/M, Hot, Sexy, Smut, Smutty, Star Wars Setting, The dark dyad, Time Travel, alternative reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Empress Rey rules the Galaxy alone. Ben Solo chose the light and paid the price of his life. The dark queen mourns the loss of Kylo Ren. Her one true soulmate. But is there some way they could still be together?</p><p>This work is inspired by this beautiful piece of artwork by @hiomnom:</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/hiomnom/status/1258277183031631873?s=20">Omnom808 Artwork</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two That Are One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey suspended the saber before her. It was an exact replica of the one she had seen in her dreams. The one she had eagerly watched Kylo Ren wield in battle, the dark-sider that Ben Solo could have become had he chosen to take her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How foolish of him to decide to kiss her fiery blade instead of her lips. She did not mourn his loss, but she mourned her lost counterpart. For many years she had dreamt of Kylo. Seen what Ben’s future was meant to be. If only he could have let go of the light. No matter. Her loyal following of Sith cultists had found a solution. A rip in the fabric of time, caused by the final battle between her dark power and Ben’s light. A way to extract Kylo Ren from an alternate reality so he could rule by her side as her Emperor. The saber was to be a gift. A matrimonial token for her mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A robed figure appeared behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It is time, your highness.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded her head. She extinguished the saber and clipped it to her person. ‘Lets go.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey followed the hooded servant to a circle of chanting ancients. They slammed their palms against the stone floor, then threw their hands into the air. With a flash of light, a portal appeared. Rey winced as she peered into the vortex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I have to go in there?’ she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hooded being nodded. Rey stepped into the circle and walked through the portal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled out of the other side. She should have entered the exact point when Kylo Ren was just beginning to find his true self after seeking out the Knights of Ren. She scanned her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Who are you?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up and her heart stopped. Kylo Ren was standing before her. He was young and without his usual garb but she could still feel his burgeoning power. Her dark soul sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m Rey,’ she said coming towards him. He looked down at her. She could feel the conflict radiating from him. She would put that right soon enough. He belonged to the dark. He belonged with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re energy is unlike anything I’ve felt before,’ Kylo murmured. His eyes ran over her hungrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I came here from a different reality. In my world, there is no Snoke because I slit his throat and there is no Ben Solo because he chose death over the dark side.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why did you come here?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I came here for you. I have dreamt of you, for so many lonely nights.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If you came here for Ben Solo, he is no more.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I came here for my mate, his name is Kylo Ren.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I brought you a gift,’ Rey unclipped the saber from her belt and handed it to Kylo. He gripped it firmly and ignited it. Kylo looked past the blade towards her, his eyes pools of red. Rey licked her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Kylo, come with me. Think of what we could do together.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo switched off the saber and looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How do I know you aren’t one of Snoke’s tests?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey came towards him and placed her hands on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Kiss me, and you’ll know everything you need to know.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s eyes searched hers. She could sense he was tempted. The first wisps of their bond were starting to form and she used the tenuous connection to will her thoughts into his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Search your feelings, you know I speak the truth. I’m your belonging, I’m your family. Please, Kylo, I need you. I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He crushed his lips to hers and a flood of arousing images entered Rey’s thoughts. She saw them on her throne, naked, writhing, panting in unison, pushing each other closer and closer to a body shattering release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled away. He was flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Did you see it too?’ she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Will you come with me?’ she asked, holding her hand out towards him. Kylo took it. Rey closed her eyes and focused. The portal reappeared before her. She led Kylo through it and they arrived back on Exogol. The cultists bowed around them. Rey grinned with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Who are they?’ Kylo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My followers, darling. Yours too now.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see the power hungry look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Follow me.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo followed her to her private chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I have something else for you,’ she murmured. Kylo looked at the black uniform and helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This is for you, my love. This is an outfit fit for my Emperor.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark pupils fixed onto hers, he grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly towards him. Rey grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘The wedding isn’t until tomorrow,’ she purred as she pushed him down onto her bed. ‘But I don’t think I can wait that long to consummate our joining.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still transforming, but the rips he left in her clothing and the welts he left on her neck were promising. He was on the verge of greatness, the knife's-edge of becoming the great leader he was born to be. Then he rammed into her and roared as he threw back his head and as his eyes slowly returned to hers, she saw it. The change. From boy to man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Kylo,’ she whispered gazing up at him. He captured her lips with a punishing kiss, then looked down at her with a crooked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My dark Queen,’ he growled as he thrust deep inside her. ‘Together, we will bring this Galaxy to its knees.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes,’ Rey breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came together, their bond solidifying as their bodies unified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I was so alone,’ Rey told him as she lay in his strong arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead. ‘Shhhh… I’m here now. You’ll never be alone again.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey closed her eyes as she allowed sleep to claim her. Soon she would become Empress Ren. She sighed contentedly. They were finally together just as they were always destined to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark dyad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two that are one. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>